Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 January 2016
12:50 I am alive. 12:50 :D 12:50 Gud. 12:52 Brb 12:53 (fucking no no) 12:53 brb 12:53 back 12:54 brb 12:55 pu s'tahw 12:57 back 01:22 ded 05:01 Hi, Kappa. 05:04 m8 05:04 brb 05:04 im her 05:04 *here 05:04 my intentional mispellings are atrocious 05:05 i'm back 05:06 also what are tabber colors 05:06 i dun remember 05:07 k chat died on me as soon as i got here 05:08 ded yrev si tahc eht 05:08 REINBOE 05:08 hullo miek 05:08 :( 05:09 Reinboe kill 05:09 I'M BUSY 05:09 rip in michael shlonger 05:09 nvm 05:09 * ThatRandomMike walks away from Reinboe 05:09 Yeesh I didn't knew :v 05:10 I'm under like heavy stress right now. 05:10 why? 05:10 Because they are trying to promote me to admin on another wiki for coding. 05:11 And hh they are asking a lot of questions. 05:11 btw I don't have school on Thursday, Friday, Monday, and Tuesday 05:11 on whut wiki? 05:11 Probably MLP. 05:11 pONIES 05:11 No. 05:11 UTRP. 05:11 Oh okay. 05:12 UTR- oh...Undertale Rp 05:12 Oh. That place. 05:12 I refuse to go there. 05:12 Mhm. 05:12 For one reason. 05:12 They flipped shit when they found out I could code and I was like. 05:12 Back the fuck up I don't need another wiki to balance with code. 05:13 and now he's begging :\ 05:13 And that reason is...ah...hm... 05:13 Nah, won't say it out here. 05:13 Power abuser admin. 05:13 Oh, no. 05:13 this is why im not a part of any undertale or fnaf wiki 05:13 I'll say why in PM. 05:13 besides my own 05:13 Oh wow...either way the wiki matching color would've worked anyway. 05:13 and this wikia 05:13 *won not worked 05:14 FNaTL is better than FNAF 05:14 Anything is better than FNaF. 05:15 this is da games now in a nutshell http://static2.fjcdn.com/comments/Implying+i+m+not+hot+now+_f097064d1101066dfd5742cf4667c72a.jpg 05:15 FNaTL is also better than anything 05:15 k 05:15 http://www.needcoolshoes.com/skin/u68k0/thediamonddottnt 05:15 I also made that 05:16 m0ist 05:16 (lenny) 05:16 (kappa) 05:16 * ThatRandomMike goes AFK to fucking play some Undertale 05:17 trogger'd 05:17 * The Haze3645 slams head into keyboard 05:17 I shouldn't of said yes. 05:17 I'm gonna regret this later. 05:17 regret what? 05:17 Oh God. 05:17 Why. 05:17 Why did you say yes. 05:17 I can't keep up with the code on two wikis. 05:17 WHY. 05:17 I'm gonna kill myself trying to do that. 05:18 * Jillips Entertainment dies 05:18 I'M TOO FUCKING NICE 05:18 THAT'S WHY 05:18 THEN ONCE YOU'RE PROMOTED 05:18 STEP DOWN 05:18 AND I'M REALLY HATING MYSELF FOR IT 05:18 does any1 wanna know how dagames is feeling now 05:18 NO BECAUSE I SAID I WOULD HELP THEM 05:18 I'M GONNA DO THE CODING 05:18 Ik how he feels, i saw the video 05:18 AND THEN GTFO 05:18 because of fnaf 05:18 he got 05:18 https://blueollie.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/triggered.jpg?w=320&h=371 05:18 and i tweeted that image twords him 05:18 WEL knda 05:19 c r a t 05:19 n o 05:19 d o n t 05:19 FUCKING HELL 05:19 JESUS 05:19 WITH TITS AND A SOPPING DIIIIICK 05:19 * ThatRandomMike goes AFK 05:19 You were made a bureaucrat, weren't you? 05:19 I'm actually shaking that's how stressed I am right now. 05:19 They offered it and I quickly turned it down. 05:20 Okay good. 05:22 * IlluminatiGamer91 crickets 05:22 I will not dare to watch that vid 05:22 wut vid 05:22 the one by DAGames 05:23 you can check mi twitter for my responce to that vid 05:23 and if you cant here: https://twitter.com/ToonsterGames95/status/689851780667183104 05:24 theres no butts about it that is what he is right now 05:25 http://store.steampowered.com/app/427920/\ 05:25 HORE SHET 05:28 Hello 05:31 Chat is ded. 05:33 I know what the Phone Guy from the second game's name is 05:33 who is it then green 05:34 It 05:34 is 05:34 TheGameSalmon 05:34 of course it is 05:34 did you not remember 05:34 he did it 05:35 Working on Po 2.0 05:38 http://www.needcoolshoes.com/skin/u68kx/fnatl-2-po-20 05:40 http://dr-dash.deviantart.com/art/The-Twat-Twins-585622546 05:43 https://gyazo.com/b3c3d132c8420f229add08de787dbe21 o sheeeeeet 05:43 (dong) 's Birthday is next thursday 05:43 *wednesday 05:50 The chat is very hyper ded. 05:55 :< 05:55 That's like. 05:55 The only thing you really ever say in chat. :v 05:56 We know it's dead, you don't have to say it everytime. :v 05:56 because it dies every 20 seconds 05:58 Yeah.it dies every 1 sec. :v 06:02 :> 06:04 Mike 06:04 I need to tell you something 06:06 ... 06:06 Someone get Mike for me 06:06 huh 06:06 wut is it 06:07 Five Nights at Wario's Remastered is cancelled. 06:07 OLD NEWS BRO 06:07 OLD NEWS 06:07 u f0kin w0t m8 06:06 wut is it 06:07 Five Nights at Wario's Remastered is cancelled. 06:07 OLD NEWS BRO 06:07 OLD NEWS 06:07 u f0kin w0t m8 06:14 :D 06:15 rip 06:19 How does the new profile look? 06:19 *profile pic 06:26 That's better 06:29 * The Haze3645 summons Mike. 06:30 huh 06:30 PM. 06:37 i have the same goddamn dream every halloween 06:38 a goblin tries to eat out my asshole 06:38 rip 06:39 i liek temmie 06:45 rip my laptop 06:51 Yo Skype, are you alive. 06:51 yes 06:52 PM, if you will, I have a question to ask. 06:55 yo 07:00 hoi 07:01 http://prntscr.com/9sep21 rip sans (not like i care) 07:03 Not like anybody cared you beat him (kappa) 07:04 m8 07:04 u scrub 07:05 gotta have reel skills to dodge most of his attacks in the last move 07:07 internet wtf 07:08 lol 07:08 Drago pls. 07:08 I beat Sans last night, 07:08 >, 07:08 k 07:08 Beat him of- //SHOT 07:09 k 07:09 haze 07:09 so did it 07:09 it 07:10 i was so fucking relived hes dead 07:10 At first I thought he was still alive. 07:11 But now that i think about it. 07:11 technically he could be 07:11 I feel like he collapses and dies off screen. 07:11 Or he dies after he teleports. 07:11 nah 07:11 i think he and pap survived 07:11 how? 07:11 there skeletons 07:11 How can a skeleton survive a- that's true 07:12 there isn't a way you can kill a skeleton 07:12 But. 07:12 In undertale 07:12 skeletons bleed and cry 07:12 + the blood is just ketchup 07:12 so it's possible 07:12 that they die 07:12 rainbow 07:12 DRAGO 07:12 NOT EVERY GAME HAS TO BE REALISTIC 07:12 Monsters dun exist irl 07:12 just sayin 07:12 It's a game. 07:12 goats can't talk 07:13 or walk like humans 07:13 People analyze shit too much. 07:13 ^ 07:13 Like I said. 07:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G02RiRFCi0 i can't stop listening to this 07:13 Sans probably walks off screen. 07:13 Falls over. 07:13 Says that line about "what do you want?" 07:13 Then dies. 07:16 "... ... so this is it huh? Just...don't say I didn't warn ya. Well, I'm going to Grillby's..... ... Papyrus, do you want anything?" 07:16 well de'vonte 07:16 have you learned 07:16 aSS 07:17 to not look at my screen yet? 07:18 have you learned to not draw dikz joel 07:19 God backwards is Dog. So therefore. God is a dog. 07:21 ohmurgurd 07:21 OUR GOD IS A DONG 07:21 DOG 07:21 DOG 07:23 "your gonna have a ruff time" 07:24 http://orig06.deviantart.net/7be2/f/2015/306/3/8/_dogovania__undertale__by_lethalxenin-d9fb4wk.png 07:24 OUR GOD IS A DONG 07:24 SCREENSHOT 07:35 MEMES 07:35 Are they dank? 07:35 Yes. 07:35 yus 07:36 Kay, good. 07:36 that feel when it's hot as dick in the class but you can't take your hoodie off because you don't have a shirt underneath it. 07:37 That happened to me yesterday. 07:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=546Kp06J-Qo idek 07:42 FNAF world in 2 days 07:42 Oh God. 07:42 Bro. 07:42 2 bad I don't get monies for it until the 1st 07:42 You're going to be the death of me there. 07:45 Tupar 07:45 Happy early birthday 07:45 Shit he's not here 07:48 Hey guys 07:48 Guess what 07:49 hmm? 07:49 UnderTail 07:50 i already beat sans on it green XD 07:50 uw0t 07:50 http://prntscr.com/9sep21 08:03 I exist. 08:03 k 08:09 idunowhyisaidthat 08:09 :| 08:09 Who knows what Wario World is? 08:10 ... 08:10 http://gamejolt.com/games/wario-world/120354 08:10 * Jillips Entertainment hugs Mangled 08:10 Jillips!? 08:11 Me? 08:11 You're online at THIS TIME? 08:11 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 08:11 Yes, I am. 08:11 Huh. 08:11 'Cause I'm still at school. 08:15 And no. 08:15 It's not detention. 08:15 * General Phychodash sCRE AM S 08:17 * Mangledmeddlingmetal comforts. 08:17 sKY ARE YOU LIVE? 08:17 JILLIPS 08:17 WJEKEYA 08:18 :| 08:18 wHAT IS THIS INSPECTIoN THInG 08:18 WHAT 08:18 Hi 08:18 Okay. I've re-done the tabbers thing. 08:18 Hi. 08:18 ass 08:18 It SHOULD work now. 08:18 I hope. 08:19 OH MY GOD 08:19 OH MY GOD SKY 08:19 I AM DEAD 08:19 * ThatRandomMike deep inhale 08:19 xDDDD 08:19 I HAD TO MIKE 08:19 I NEVER LAGHED SO 08:19 HARD 08:19 *LAGHED 08:19 LAUGHED 08:19 c: 08:19 I explained porn to a child. 08:19 o h 08:19 And it killed Mike. 08:19 XD 08:19 What is Haze.Sky 08:19 Can I paste it? 08:19 "It's basically something that you look at and you rub your dick while doing it." 08:19 Is SkyDoesMinecraft 08:19 XD 08:19 SKY NOH 08:20 cccccc: 08:20 WHAT ABOUT FEMALES? 08:20 WE CAN'T RUB OUR DICKS. 08:20 You rub your c**t. (lenny) 08:20 Females? 08:20 Don't you stick shit in your shit? 08:20 WE DON'T HAVE AN- O H 08:20 Looking at that? 08:20 HAHAHAHA 08:20 But no I know that females look at it. 08:20 Jillips pls. 08:20 3:17 08:20 ThatRandomMike 08:20 Mike looks at Sans 08:20 "What's a Sexy Bone? What's that?" 08:20 3:17 08:20 The Haze3645 08:20 Sans looked at Papyrus, then back at Mike, "Well..." 08:20 The Haze3645 08:20 "It's basically something that you look at and you rub your dick while doing it." 08:20 (( inb4 SANS 08:20 wALL 08:20 FUCK THE WALL 08:20 NO 08:20 * General Phychodash fucks the wall 08:20 FUCK IT JULLIPS 08:20 FUCK THE WALL 08:21 Females can't rub their dicks 08:21 But they can rub their p 08:21 FUCK 08:21 NO. 08:21 But they can rub their p*ssies 08:21 (lenny) 08:21 yes we can (lenny) 08:21 h0t 08:21 Ya they can 08:21 GUYS 08:21 seriously censors? 08:21 LIKE WE DUN KNOW 08:21 WHAT IT IS 08:22 *says they because fucking gender pronoun indESCISIVENESS 08:22 What if I become the wall? Then would you fuck it? (lenny) 08:22 ikr 08:22 nO 08:22 JIllips would do that 08:23 i haveN'T DELETED MY HISTORY 08:23 RIP. 08:26 Oh, and no. 08:26 I wouldn't do that to the wall. 08:26 so 08:27 you won't fuck your girlfriend 08:27 >dIES IRL 08:27 I need a moment 08:27 XD 08:27 Ah. 08:27 I would. 08:27 If she was a human. 08:27 :| 08:27 XD 08:27 okay 08:29 The Haze3645 08:29 "A female and a male fuck. And fucking works by putting your dick inside of the girl. I can show you a picture in that magazine if you want." 08:29 08:29 m i ke 08:29 yOU KILLED ASSIE 08:29 xD 08:29 omg 08:31 SKY YOU'RE A BIRD. 08:32 WAT 08:32 You're a cormorant. 08:32 Yee. 08:32 On the doc. 08:32 Not a hippo this time. 08:32 Yey. 08:32 Google isn't calling me fat anymore. 08:32 Ye! 08:33 SANS 08:33 What? 08:33 But like. You're not fat anyways, so you have nothing to worry about. 08:33 RUINING INNOCENCE SINCE AUGUST- Reinboe 08:33 Yes. 08:34 "Sans Cena." 08:34 Wtf 08:35 oh my god 08:35 SKY OH MY GOD 08:35 MY LUNGS 08:35 The Haze3645 08:35 (( -whispers- why do you do this 08:35 Sans grinned, "That's what fucking is, kid." 08:35 08:35 c: 08:36 Why are you sharing your RP in main...? 08:36 CUZ 08:36 IT'S SO FUNNY 08:36 "they trying to see the temperature." 08:36 "It's about 8 thousand degrees." 08:36 "Cooking us like some damn ribs." -the kids in my class 08:37 And, Jaz, I don't care that he posts it in main. 08:37 'Aight... 08:37 Jaz 08:37 why did Timmy 08:37 corss 08:37 the 08:37 road 08:37 *Cross 08:37 don't answer 08:37 do not 08:37 answer 08:37 Because ass. 08:37 ansER 08:37 ANSWER 08:37 no 08:37 DON'T ANSWER 08:37 To suck dick for crack 08:37 PL- 08:37 Oh okay. 08:38 * The Haze3645 leaves chat 08:38 NO 08:38 PLS 08:38 NO 08:38 DX 08:38 ;-; 08:38 :c 08:38 she wasn't lying ;-; 08:38 *He 08:39 * The Haze3645 returns. 08:39 I have spoken with Dog. 08:39 Dog is not please. 08:39 GOD HAS NOT BEEN PLEASED WITH ORAL 08:39 :| 08:39 SO GIVE ORAL TO HIM (KAPPA) 08:39 inb4 Sky leaves 08:39 :| 08:41 ... 08:41 Jillips is not pleased 08:41 ... 08:41 He is disappointed I think 08:41 Idunno 08:41 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hides in PMs. 08:49 Nah I'm fine. 08:49 I was just "Da heck did I walk in on?" 08:50 On an unrelated note 08:50 On the FNAF world teasers? 08:50 Why is JJ's top button yellow? 08:58 ded 09:15 * The Haze3645 gets a screenshot of everyone being AFK 09:17 RIP. 09:25 brb 09:25 same 2016 01 20